Someone to Share the Night
by Smiledodatango
Summary: A mysterious woman, Neight, is searching for something unique and finds it in Jeff Hardy. And Jeff is in for the surprise of his life. Short story, but intresting.


**Someone to Share the Night!**

She gazed around the club with a bored eyes. It was the same scene as the last club with everyone trying to play into the hip-hop craze that seemed to be taking over the young people. She felt completely out of place with her black Tripp pants and, black and purple corset, and long dark hair. She laughed to herself; she was out of place wherever she went. Her choice of clothing would never change that. She looked down at her untouched drink the ice had melted and there was a ring of water on the table. She was on the verge of leaving when she gave the crowd one last look.

Her dark brown eyes came to rest on a young man across the room. He seemed to stand out just as much as she did with his long blonde hair, black sweater, and dark pants. He looked tall and lean, and from were she was sitting it looked as though there might be a few blue streaks in his hair as well. A smile spread across her lips and something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone before anyone could notice. As she watched him he turned and their eyes met. She flashed another smile, and he flashed his own in return. She felt herself drawn to his smile it was warm and welcoming. Moments later he reached her table.

"Hi, I'm Jeff. I saw you over there and I thought I'd introduce myself".

"Hello Jeff, I'm Neight. Yeah, I saw you too".

Jeff held out his hand and Neight took it. He had warm hands, but what caught her attention were his eyes. They were a beautiful ever green that to go on for miles. Jeff took the seat next to her, and continued conversation.

"Neight, that an interesting name".

"Yeah, I guess so".

She shrugged a little and looked up at him through her lashes and he smiled again. There was a break in the hip-hop mix and a slow rock song blared over the speakers. It was actually one of her favorites. Jeff placed his hand gently over hers.

"Do you want to dance"?

"I'd love to".

Neight let Jeff lead her onto the dance floor. Most of the crowd had taken the time between fast songs to get a drink. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She reached up and rested her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her closer. Jeff nuzzled her hair trying to find her ear. He began singing the song to her, and Neight closed her eyes, laid her head on his shoulders, and listened intently. She had the dull sensation that everyone was fading away, and that they were the only ones left. Holding each other and dancing in their own little world. All to soon the song ended and they were brought back to the club and its noisy occupants.

They returned to their table in the corner, and sat closer, leaning into each other. They whispered their stories of their lives, and recalled past loves and the heart brakes that followed. Finally, not being able to stand it anymore, Jeff leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Neight deepened the kiss, and thought about how he reminded her of liquid velvet. When they pulled apart they both felt a little drunk off each other. Neight brushed her lips against his ear and whispered a proposal. Jeff nodded and they left the noisy club arm in arm.

Jeff took her back to his place and after opening the door he stepped back to let her through. Neight looked around and found herself standing in a very neat studio apartment. She turned back to Jeff who had just closed to door. She smiled, moved forward, gently pushed him against the wall, and leaned in for another kiss. Jeff pulled away and drunkenly whispered in Neight's ear.

"I've never done anything like this before".

"I know, nether have I".

"How do you know"?

"I just do, looks like this will be a first time for both of us".

"Your so different from every girl I have ever met".

Neight flashed a smile that reminded Jeff of a hungry animal. She kissed him again, and he gave into her. She kissed along his neck until she reached to perfect place. She flashed one of her rare full smiles that showed her fangs. In one quick motion she sunk her teeth into his flesh, and her mouth filled with red salty goodness.

Jeff was shocked at first, but then became overwhelmed with emotion. He was filled with sadness and a longing for companionship. He tilted his to give her better access. As Neight drank deeper Jeff fell more in love with her. The pain and loneliness in her heart was unbearable, and he felt the need to let her know it would all be okay from now on. He gave himself over to her completely, and with weak arms he cradled her head to his neck.

Neight pulled away before she went to far. She was full of fresh blood and was beginning to feel drowsy, but she wasn't finished yet. Jeff leaned against her, and Neight helped him to the bed. Neight looked down at Jeff and brushed a stray hair out of his face. Jeff looked up and took a deep breath.

"What-what happened"?

"Shh, now's not the time. I have a very special present for you".

"What is it"?

"Drink and find out".

Neight pressed her wrist against his mouth, and Jeff drank from the open wound. She flashed another smile. Soon she wouldn't be alone anymore. Soon she'd have some one to keep her company through eternity. Soon she'd have someone to share the nights.


End file.
